1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors generally referred to as xe2x80x9cline connectorsxe2x80x9d in the sense that they do not form an integral part of an electrical appliance of any kind and are not intended to be fitted permanently to any such electrical appliance or to any other support and can therefore be moved around.
This can equally well refer to an individual plug or socket outlet at the end of an extension cable or a multisocket outlet incorporating a plurality of such socket outlets connected in parallel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Be this as it may, a line connector of the kind in question includes at least one contact member, such as a receptacle or pin, adapted to receive a complementary line connector, and at least one connecting terminal which is electrically connected to the contact member and adapted to connect any electrical conductor thereto.
The present invention relates more particularly to the connection terminal or more generally to the connection means employed to make the necessary connection.
The standards covering line connectors of the kind in question distinguish demountable products from non-demountable products, in terms of the connection means.
Demountable products must be equipped with screw terminals so that they can be easily connected to an electrical cable using ordinary tools, in this instance an ordinary screwdriver, in particular in the event of possible re-use.
In contrast, in non-demountable products, i.e. products which must not be re-used in this way, screw terminals are prohibited and must be replaced by connecting means capable of permanent attachment, for example by brazing, welding or crimping.
As a result, at present, and depending on whether they are for demountable or non-demountable products, line connectors of the kind in question must be manufactured in two substantially different ways, which is costly.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement enabling some degree of standardization of manufacture, with attendant other advantages.
The invention provides a line connector, such as a socket outlet or plug, including at least one contact member such as a receptacle or pin and at least one connecting terminal which is electrically connected to the contact member and to which an electrical conductor can be connected, wherein the connecting terminal has a tail adapted to be forcibly fitted into a tubular member adapted to connect a connecting terminal electrically to the contact member.
Thus if the line connector is to constitute a demountable product, the connecting terminals provided in accordance with the invention are used and in practice are screw terminals.
On the other hand, if the line connector is to constitute a non-demountable product, the connecting terminals are omitted and the conductors of the cable are connected directly by means of the corresponding tubular members, for example by crimping.
However, in all other respects, and in particular with regard to making an electrical connection between a tubular member of this kind and the corresponding contact member, the components employed can advantageously and economically be the same in both cases.
Also, when connecting terminals in accordance with the invention are used, it is advantageously possible to orient any of them as required during assembly without this requiring a specific operation.
The features and advantages of the invention will emerge from the following description, which is given purely by way of example and with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.